1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jaw wrench, and more particularly, to a jaw wrench that is able to open wide to clamp larger objects.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional jaw wrench known to applicant is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,254, and generally comprises a basic structure, a movable jaw member and a lever rod. The basic structure includes a neck and multiple sockets. The movable jaw member has the neck and is able to move linearly relative to the neck by the adjusting member so as to adjust the relative position between the first jaw and the second jaw. The lever rod is connected to one of the sockets so that when the user holds the lever rod, the jaw wrench is adjust a better position to rotate an object. However, there are only three sockets for the basic structure, and the diameter of each of the sockets and the size of the basic structure are limited, so that the relative angular position between the lever rod and the basic structure is restricted by the limited number of the sockets.
The present invention intends to provide a jaw wrench which improves the shortcomings of limited relative position between the basic structure and the lever rod mentioned above.